Leaving On A Jet Plane: Season 1
by Dunnam93
Summary: 48 survivors crash on a what they think is an uninhabited island. And the Mckinley Highschool Glee club the 'New Directions' were amongst those on the flight. Join Rachel and the other Glee club members as they fight to sruvive. To be continued season 2.
1. Pilot

Episode 1 – The Pilot

A loud caw of a bird sound echoed through the trees. Her eyes snapped open she was looking up at a clear blue sky. The intense heat was making her sweat under her new deer jumper. There was a warm wet patch forming on her side, she placed her hand on her jumper and then looked down, she felt faint. The strong pungent aroma of blood filled her nose, she needed to get up. She stumbled up dazed and confused, she thought to herself 'Where am I? What had happened? The last thing I remember ...

We were on the plane I was sat next to Tina a man sat opposite he was young and I think English. He got up and ran towards the front of the plane as we hit some turbulence. Tina looked a bit frightened so I comforted her 'Don't worry Tina if we do go down I'm sure we would survive. I mean, there is more chance of drowning in your bath than a plane crashing ... or is that a plane crashing in your back garden?' Anyway whatever it was it definitely worked as she no longer looked frightened. Well the seat belt light came on and then there was more turbulence Tina gripped my hand I turned to her about to say 'Everything will be fine...' and then nothing.'

Rachel Berry looked around, what seemed like a jungle surrounded her. The canopy above created a green glow to everything below. Her ears suddenly popped and she heard a loud rumbling and screams coming from just beyond some bushes. She tried to shout out to them to tell them she was fine but nothing came out. She had lost her voice she clutched at her throat... this could not be happening. This has to be the worst thing that has and could ever happen to her, why can't she talk? She tried screaming as she walked through the high bushes. She stopped abruptly at the sight that lay beyond her. Parts of the plane lay scattered all over a long golden beach, people were running and screaming. She looked around not seeing anyone she knew, then she saw Mike. She ran towards him stopping a few feet short, feeling sick. He was cradling a non moving Puck in his arms. What had happened, her eyes filled with tears and she had to look away. As she turned around she saw Quinn, she was sat in the middle of everything whilst staring blankly out to sea. Rachel ran over to her trying to speak but still unable to, Quinn looked at her then looked back out into the open air. A man rushed past Rachel looking at Quinn. 'Are you ok?' he said. He has blood on his shirt too, he must've been wounded in the crash. 'Hey are you ok?' now he was looking at Rachel his close shaven face was puffy from the heat. She pointed to my throat and opened her mouth. 'Do you know her?' he pointed back to Quinn. She nodded. 'Stay with her I need to help out other people...' He walked off and turned back around. 'If you need any help just call for Jack.'

Rachel sat next to Quinn, perplexed, doing what Jack told her. The tears filled her eyes and emptied themselves down her cheeks but she didn't care she let them flow. Quinn hugged onto her arm for a little while ... it wasn't much but Rachel thought she was trying to comfort her. When someone cast a shadow over them. Rachel looked up and saw Finn staring back at them stone faced, they both jumped up Quinn grabbed hold of him and cried into his chest. Rachel looked at him worriedly. He held Quinn closely shaking his head frowning towards her. Rachel walked off leaving Quinn and Finn she needed to be somewhere else she couldn't be here right now.

*l

They stood on the stage waiting to get the results from the judges. 'And coming first ... for another consecutive win it's Vocal Adrenaline!' cheers ripped themselves around the stage as they stood there saddened by their loss to Vocal Adrenaline again. They walked back into the dressing room everyone of us as sombre as the next. 'Guys I'm sorry ... I don't know why we didn't win.' Mr Schuester said trying to encourage them more. But it didn't work.

'Face it, we suck ...' Santana being her usual glass-is-half-full-self. All Rachel did was sit there my head bowed down, 'How could we lose again it wasn't fair' she thought.

A few weeks later Mr Schuester called the Glee club all back into the choir room. 'Ok guys I know we got set back by Nationals ... but seriously we can beat them.'

'We may as well quit.'

'Is that you're answer to everything Quinn?' Tina asked sounding quite offended.

'Guys, no one has to quit. Look.' Mr Schue handed out a piece of paper to everyone 'I received this e-mail yesterday from a school in Sydney...'

'I thought Sydney was the old guy who sits outside the library?' Brittany said looking confused at Santana who just shook her head at her.

'It's from the teacher of a Glee club there, she says she saw us in Nationals and thinks she could give us some help and also there is an international Glee club competition going on there ... Invite only.'

Rachel read over the email and couldn't believe her eyes. 'Mr Schue ... if we can't beat Vocal Adrenalin how do you expect us to beat International teams?'

'It's all about the experience Rachel. Guys ... we're going to Sydney.'

*l

Lauren sat on the soft sand watching the water, she had no urge in herself to do anything. Usually she'd be ready for anything, do anything, fight anything but now all she could do was sit a stared. As she sat there she heard some people speaking she turned around and watched them. 'I heard you're going after the cockpit?' the small woman said talking to a puffy faced man.

'Yeh I am, I think if they have a radio we can use it to get help. And there may be survivors.'

Lauren stood up this is what she needed something to do, she walked over to the two of them. 'Sorry I overheard your conversation, well I'm not sorry I was listening but if you're going to go find the cockpit I want in too.'

'You know what's out there, you heard the jungle last night.' The man looked at her.

'I'm the state wrestling champion anything out there doesn't scare me.' Lauren said looking between the two of them.

'Ok then, get some water we leave in half an hour.' The man turned away then looked back, 'I'm Jack by the way.'

'Lauren' she said doing a little salute.

'Kate.' Said the woman smiling slightly at her.

Lauren walked away grabbing a bottle of water. Waiting by the tree line for the others.

-l

'Hi? Umm.. a few of us were thinking of doing a memorial service for the passengers that died, if you could be there and have any information on people we'd very much appreciate that.' The young pregnant blonde girl was looking at Mike, Tina, Quinn and Finn they nodded. Mike got up walking with the girl telling her what they knew. Brittany walked over to them and sat down 'Have any of you seen Rachel?' she asked looking between them. They shook their heads.

'Not since the crash.' Quinn said looking back at Brittany.

'I saw her this morning on the edge of the forest.' Tina piped up.

Finn got up looking around 'We best go look for her then.' He said walking off in the direction towards the fuselage. Quinn watched after him biting her lip worried for herself and everyone on this island.

*l

'Thanks Emma for coming along, we needed an extra chaperone.' Will smiled at Emma as he loaded his suitcase on to the conveyer belt taking back his ticket and passport.

'No worries you know I'm always here for you and the Glee club.' She said smiling back at him taking her passport back too.

They made it through customs Tina has started to get nervous now. Mike was comforting her by the chairs. 'Ok guys,' Mr Schue had made everyone form a group so he could tell them what was happening, 'We're at Gate 10 in an hour so meet back at this spot in 30 minutes, we have a 3 hour flight too L.A then we change over to Sydney which on average might be around 12 hours.' Rachel looked at Tina who looked heartbroken, it was obvious she hated flying. They all dispersed into little groups looking around the shops some more excited than others. Rachel couldn't wait to get to Sydney the sun would be amazing and she always wanted to visit Australia. Lauren was stood in line at the little shop trying to buy some Cheeto's for the ride when a woman bashed into her 'Hey!' Lauren said the woman turned to Lauren, her brown flicking as she did.

'Sorry.' She said running on. Lauren watched her and saw a man running in the same direction shouting 'KATE!' Lauren was so engrossed that the cashier had to shout 'NEXT PLEASE!' to get her to move.

*l

Brittany was walking down the beach looking for any sign of Rachel, she walked up to a man. 'Can you please help me?'

The man looked at her worried 'What's wrong?' his Middle Eastern accent was strong but his English was good.

'I've lost my friend Rachel, she not that tall had brown hair and likes deer.'

The man smiled at her slightly 'I think I have seen your friend she is sat over there on the beach.' He pointed closely towards the sea, Brittany turned around seeing her. 'Do you know about the back end of the plane I can't see it.'

'The tail section broke off whilst we were in the air, I don't think anyone would have survived.'

'It's just my best friend was in the back.'

'Then I am sorry,' he said frowning at Brittany slightly.

'Santana's strong she won't let anything like this get her down.'

'You think very highly of your friend, she's lucky to have a friend like you. I'm Sayid.' The man held his hand out to Brittany.

She takes it smiling 'I'm Brittany.'

-l

Lauren was already trekking half way through the jungle with Jack, Kate and an English man called Charlie when they reached the cockpit. The front end was stuck in the canopy so they had to climb through the seats. Lauren felt sick the smell of death filled the cabin, she climbed up after Kate. Jack opened the cock pit door and a body fell out and down the aisle. They clambered into the cock pit Jack reached for the radio and then the pilot woke up. 'Hey,' Jack said 'Are you ok?'

The pilot coughed and said 'We lost all contact with the ground I turned around heading for Fiji we didn't make it.'

Lauren looked at the others looking for Charlie who has gone missing. 'Do you have a radio can we still get signal?' Jack was asking the pilot.

'I have one up here.' The pilot leaned out of his seat reaching to an overhead compartment, pulling out a radio and handing it to Jack. Jack was sorting out the radio when the pilot looks through the shattered window. Lauren looked at Kate who looked back worriedly, the cockpit shook and then a loud metallic noise can be heard just outside the plane they hear a loud scream and turn to the pilot who they see his legs getting dragged out of the plane. Jack turned back to them wide eyed as the cabin fell to the floor 'RUN!' Jack shouted getting up and running out of the plane Charlie then appeared from a side toilet looking confused but hears Jack and runs as well. Lauren runs as fast as she can as rain starts pelting down she falls over but no longer hears the monster. She gets up covered in mud looking around 'Jack? Kate? English dude?' she turns around and sees Kate and Charlie, she runs towards them as they're looking up. 'Hey what you looking at,' Lauren looks up too 'Oh hell no.'

Up in the canopy is the body of the pilot shredded into pieces. 'It's the pilot.' They all look down and see Jack, the rain suddenly stops.

'I thought you were gone.' Kate said looking relieved.

'It was right behind me and then it went. Anyway we best head back to the beach, Claire is doing a memorial service for those that died in the crash.'

-l

Most of the survivors gathered around listening to Claire talk about the passengers that had died. Rachel was stood next to Brittany, Quinn and Finn stood holding hands a few feet away. 'They were on their honeymoon..' Claire said talking about a couple who died on the crash. 'Noah Puckerman, he was on a school trip to Sydney for a glee club competition, he was 17. Also Kurt Hummel, he was with Noah and the trip.' Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears at the mention of their names. She looked at Brittany who was almost crying too. Together they listened to the memorial remembering the ones they had lost hoping no more death was to come.


	2. Radio

Episode 2: Radio

Rachel awoke looking up to the dark blue canvas that was her tent. At first she wondered why she had woken up but then she heard them. Quinn and Finn arguing loudly, Rachel stuck her head out underneath the canvas watching the couple it seemed she wasn't the only one that had been woken up by their fight. 'You know I'm trying to bare with this until we get off this damn island!' Quinn shouted at Finn picking up some of her things.

'Well I'm trying to save us from here ok remember it's not just you stuck on this island!'

'Finn you think I don't know that. Puck died when we crashed on the island! If you have forgotten.' Quinn looked down tears filling eyes. Rachel too felt upset by this she watched as Finn walked towards Quinn arms stretched out.

'Quinn, come on I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.' Finn goes towards Quinn trying to hug her.

'No Finn! We don't need another hero!' Quinn pushes Finn away walking off down the beach. Finn watched after her kicking the sand turning away, seeing Rachel he walked off in the other direction. Rachel watches Finn walking away then decides to run after him.

*l

Rachel held her bag close to her as they walked through Sydney she was walking with Kurt and Mercedes wanting to find the Opera House. They had a few days free before the shows began. Rachel's phone pinged and she looked down at it there was a message from Finn _'Any chance of seeing you? I need a friend right now.' _ Rachel stopped suddenly Mercedes running into the back of her.

'Why'd you stop?' Mercedes looked worried and annoyed at Rachel.

'Umm... guys I think I'm going back.' She looked from Mercedes to Kurt.

'You're not going back on your own.' Kurt said looking at her.

'I'll be fine it's not a long walk.' She smiles at them and then turns to walking off, 'I'll see you soon!' she shouted back at them. She walked round the corner heading back to the hotel when someone banged into her.

'Oh I'm sorry.' Said an American man his blonde hair was like curtain across his face, he looked worriedly at Rachel.

'It's ok.' She said carrying on walking towards the hotel. She ran up to the room knocking on the door and finding it open. 'Finn?'

*l

Rachel looked through the trees as she followed Finn she could see him sat down on by a tree. She walked slowly in looking sadly at him.

'Don't say anything Rachel.' He said sharply. Rachel stopped in her tracks looking at Finn thinking to self she couldn't if she wanted to. 'Look Rachel just go away.' Finn stands up turning towards the jungle about to walk in further.

'NO!' Rachel shouted louder then she intended too. Finn turned back to her looking shocked and slightly angry, all Rachel could do was smile.

'Why are you smiling?'

'My voice is back.' She said again smiling to herself rubbing her throat. 'Finn you and Quinn will be ok you're a strong couple. And I know how you feel. Mr Schue was in the tail section of the plane and that broke off midflight so you think you need to be the leader.'

Finn just stared at Rachel. 'You're right. I need to be the leader.' He then walked past Rachel back to the beach sitting by his canvas staring out to sea.

-l

Brittany was sat watching Sayid talk to some people he then slowly walked over to her stopping a foot in front of her feet. Brittany smiled up at him 'Hello.' She said.

'Hello, Jack got a radio from the cockpit a group of us are climbing to the mountains to try and get a signal. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?'

'Maybe I'll just have to take you up on that.' She said smiling at Sayid.

'Brittany can I talk to you?' Brittany turned around seeing Rachel pacing towards her. Brittany stood up next to Sayid watching Rachel.

'Rachel I was about to leave.'

'Where are you going?' She looked slightly alarmed but then calmed quickly. 'Sorry it's just Finn.'

'Ok, well we're going to the mountains to listen to the radio.'

'What she means is,' Sayid cut in. 'We're going up into the mountains to see if we can get radio signal to try and get us saved from this island. You're welcome to come but we are leaving soon.'

*l

Finn sat on the bed looking up at Rachel tears in his eyes. Rachel walked swiftly towards him 'What's happened?'

'Quinn and I had a fight.' Finn took a deep breath then looked at Rachel who sat next to him.

'What about?' Rachel said trying to keep calm about the situation but wanting to wrap her arms around Finn tightly.

'She's gone with Puck...'

'Oh,' Puck and Quinn again? Rachel thought to herself. 'Where did they go?'

'She wouldn't tell me this is what the whole fight was about.' Finn put his hands to his head and stood up angrily pacing the room. 'It's like she can just use me when she wants too and just ignore me when it suits her!'

'Finn I'm sure it's nothing like that.'

'Quinn just uses me for her own gain.'

'Finn calm down. I'm sure there's a real reason behind it and Quinn will tell you when she's ready.' Rachel looked at the floor not believing that she was sticking up for Quinn. 'If you can trust her Finn you'll be together forever. She trusts you ... now.'

Finn looked at Rachel. 'I do trust her it's just ... why did she have to go with Puck!'

'Finn they have history they obviously have a connection.'

'Like me and you.' He said smiling slightly at Rachel.

'Yeah like me and you.' She said looking up at him

*l

Rachel walked closely to Brittany as the trundled their way through the jungle. 'I heard there was a monster in here.'

'I'm sorry that was my stomach... I'm hungry.' Brittany said looking back at Rachel. Rachel smiled Brittany always said the wrong things but it did cheer her up and surprisingly made her less worried.

'We should try the radio here.' Said Sawyer, a man with dirty blonde hair and a Texan accent, facing Sayid.

'No we can't try it here the trees would block our signal.' He said in a rushed reply.

'All I'm saying is switch it on for 2 minutes.' Sawyer said more heatedly back.

'We only have little battery, I'm not going to waste it!' there was a loud roar from behind them they all turned seeing the tall grass beyond them being crushed. Rachel looked worriedly at Brittany who looked even more scared then Rachel felt.

'RUN!' Kate shouted and they all ran apart from Sawyer who stood there waiting for the thing to come for him.

Brittany and Rachel both ran in the same direction but stopped suddenly when they heard gun shots. 'What was that?' said Rachel looking at Brittany.

'We should go back.' She said slowly moving back to where they ran from. As they entered the small clearing they saw Sawyer stood there holding a gun at a big white thing on the floor clearly dead.

'What is that?' Rachel said.

'Do you think that's what killed the pilot?' A young man said looking between them.

'That is miniscule compared to the thing that killed the pilot Boone.' Charlie said watching the creature carefully.

'That's a polar bear.' Brittany said quietly.

'Brittany's right.' Sayid said looking at her worriedly.

'How can she be right, why would a polar bear be out here?' Sawyer said sounding pissed off looking at Sayid and Brittany.

'One of the many mysteries of this island.' Sayid said looking back at the bear, 'We need to continue.' He then said walking off into the jungle slowly the others followed him Rachel keeping close to Brittany still more scared and worried then before.

-l

'Quinn, can I talk to you?' Finn said poking his head into their tent. Quinn was there putting all her things into a bag. 'Wait. What are you doing?' He said walking in.

'I've had enough of this Finn!' she said looking up at him, anger in her eyes, 'I'm moving down the beach. I can't stay with you like this anymore.'

'What? Quinn you can't just leave me.' He said walking towards her putting an arm around her. Quinn shrugged his arm off.

'Finn,' she looked at him tears in her eyes. 'I just need space for now ok!'

'Fine!' The anger had built up in him and he was about to blow, 'Go now!' He moved to the side and Quinn picked up her bag walking out of the tent and down the beach towards Claire and Jack.

-l

They walked out into an open clearing higher up into the mountains they trundled along slowly becoming more tired. Sayid got out the radio trying to find a signal. 'Bar.' He said, 'Hey, we've got a bar!' Everyone ran back towards him excitedly as he fiddled with the dials to try and make the signal clearer. 'Mayday, Mayday!' he shouted into the transceiver in response there was a loud high pitched noise.

'What is that?' Kate said.

'Feedback.' Said Sayid looking confused.

'Feedback, from what? What would do that?'

'I don't know.' He said fiddling with the dials again. 'We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting.'

'Transmitting from where?' Charlie said looking as confused as everyone else felt.

'What?' Brittany said equally confused.

'Somewhere close, the signals strong' Sayid said trying to find the signal.

'Somewhere close? You mean on the island, that's great!' Charlie said looking more excited.

'Maybe it's other survivors.' Boone said.

'From our plane? How...?' Brittany said confusedly.

'What kind of transmission is it?' Sawyer said angrily.

'It could be a satphone, maybe radio signal.' Sayid said.

'Can we listen to it?' Kate said eagerly.

'Let me get the frequency. Hold on.' Sayid said fiddling with the dials again. Everyone watched carefully.

'There's not transmition.' Sawyer interjected.

'Shut up!' Kate retorted.

'The rescue party, it has to be.' Charlie said excitedly again. There was a quiet voice talking through the speaker. 'That's French. The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the French.'

Sayid laughed happily.

'What is she saying?' Kate said quickly.

'Does anyone speak French?' Sayid looked around.

'Iteration 7-2-9-4-3-1.' The computerised voice came out of the transceiver.

'Ok what's that?' Charlie said confusedly again.

'Oh no no no no.' Sayid said angrily.

'No what?' Kate said.

'The batteries are dying we don't have much time.'

'Iteration 7-2...'

'That voice is weird. What is that?'Rachel piped up.

'I do.' Brittany held up her hand. Rachel looked at her.

'You speak French?' Rachel said looking at her.

'Yeah.' Brittany said matter-of-factly nodding.

'Brilliant.' Sayid said, 'Listen, what is she saying?'

'It's ... it's repeating.' Brittany said looking down at the transceiver.

'She's right.' Sayid said. 'It's a loop, "Iteration." It's repeating the same message. It's a counter'

'Iteration..'

'The next number will end 5-3-3.'

'... 9-4-5-3-3.'

'It's a running counter of the number of times the message has repeated. It's roughly 30 seconds long, so... How long... ?' Sayid quickly talking to himself Brittany watched him confused.

'She's saying ... "Please." She's saying, "Please, help me. Please, come get me." Brittany said listening carefully. Brittany placed the transceiver close to her ear to hear clearer. '"I'm alone now. I'm ... on the island alone. Please, someone come. The others, they're ... They're dead. It killed them. It killed them all."' Brittany pulled the transceiver away as the battery faded.

'That was good.' Boone said looking into space. Rachel stared at Brittany scared.

'Sixteen years.' Sayid said looking at Brittany.

'What?' Rachel said.

'Sixteen years... and five months. That's the count.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Boone said looking at him.

'The iterations. It's a distress call.' Sayid said breathing heavily looking at the others. 'A plea for help. A Mayday. If the count is right ...' he breathed heavily again, '... it's been playing over and over ... for 16 years.'

'Someone else was stranded here?' Rachel said worriedly.

'Maybe they came for them.' Kate said hopefully.

'If someone came, why is it still playing?' Sawyer said looking down. Rachel looked at Brittany who looked back wide eyed scared. Sayid looked into space thinking carefully.

'Guys,' Charlie said. 'Where are we?'


	3. Fake

Episode 3: Fake

Brittany's small blue eyes opened slowly, the bright sun causing her to squint. She had fallen asleep on the beach without realising. As she stood up she slowly shook her head walking back to her tent. Brittany knelt down looking through her bag she picked up a t-lshirt and her eyes fell on the t-lshirt below. She chucked the one she was holding to the side picking up the one below hugging it tightly and pulling it on. A tear fell from her eye but she wiped it away fast trying not to think about it. She clambered back out of her tent and walked back toward where she was sat on the beach. Rachel saw her and looked at her t-lshirt smiling, Brittany smiled back at her walking over to her. 'Hey' Brittany said looking down at her.

Rachel put a hand over her eyes shading them from the sun 'Hey,' she smiled again, 'I'm loving the t-lshirt.'

'Thank you.' Brittany sat down next to Rachel looking out to sea. The t-lshirts logo glistened in the sun as Brittany proudly wore Santana's 'Lebanese' top.

*l

'Ok good Brittany and Santana you're here.' Mr Schue had called a meeting in one of the boys rooms and Brittany and Santana were the last to arrive. 'Ok as you know today is the day we go to the school and get sound checks and everything so I just want you all to know we need to leave soon.'

Brittany looked towards Quinn and Finn who seemed a little down in the corner. She then turned her attention to Rachel who had been talking about her solo for the competition, she was to perform Someone Like You to straight away wow the judges. The rules of the competition were 1 solo, 1 duet and 1 group number for the first round. Brittany was very excited as she loved performing and little did she guess that Glee club would become her life.

'Let's just get this over a done with.' Santana said quietly. Brittany looked at her confused she didn't understand why Santana was being like she was. She hadn't been in a good mood since they reached Sydney.

'Miss Pillsbury and I will be taking you in two groups down to the school just to make travelling easier.' Mr Schue looked at Miss Pillsbury and smiled.

'Right,' she said smiling at Mr Schue then at the glee clubbers. 'With me are Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Mike, Tina and Artie.'

The other half of the group stayed in the room as Miss Pillsbury left. 'Right guys lets head out.'

'Mr Schue why are we in two different groups?' Lauren piped up.

'It is just to make things easier with getting to and from the school don't worry.' They all clambered into a 9 seater van which left swiftly heading for the school. Brittany sat in the back with Santana, Brittany watched Santana carefully throughout the trip but all she did was stare out of the window. The van pulled up to the school and they all hoped out. 'We're here.' Mr Schue said smiling up at the doors which were set up on some steps.

*l

Quinn placed her bottle down on the warm sand below her feet as she watched Claire walk back up the beach towards her own tent. She looked slightly worried biting her lip unconsciously. Quinn stood up slowly stepping towards her, she smiled at Claire making eye contact Claire smiled back then went back to biting her lip. 'Are you ok?' Quinn said walking over to her.

'Umm... yeah.' Claire said looking around. 'You haven't seen Jack have you?'

'No I haven't sorry, is there anything I can help with though?'

'I haven't felt the baby move since the crash.' Claire said looking into Quinn's eyes. Quinn looked away quickly.

'How far along are you?'

'8 and a half months. Do you think it will be ok?' Claire said looking worriedly at Quinn.

'It'll let you know if he's ok ... maybe try eating something?'

'I don't have any food.' Claire said biting lip again looking around.

Quinn looked at Claire and frowned slightly. 'Wait here.' She ran towards Jin the Korean who was handing out food along the beach. She quickly returned to Claire with some fish. 'Eat this.'

Claire looked at it carefully then looked back at Quinn's face who was smiling encouragingly. Claire ate the small piece of fish looking at Quinn still. 'Was that supposed to do some... oh?' Claire clutched her stomach.

'Claire?' Quinn said putting a hand on Claire's shoulder. Claire began to smile.

'He kicked, the baby kicked!' Claire was smiling widely. 'Look feel!' Claire grabbed Quinn's hand placing it on her stomach. Quinn could feel the baby moving.

'Oh my god.' Quinn said smiling.

-l

Brittany walks slowly towards Sayid smiling at him. Sayid looked up seeing Brittany 'Hello Brittany.' He said calmly looking at her, 'How are you today?'

'I'm good thanks.' She said smiling crouching down next to Sayid, 'You?'

'I am well thank you,' he said looking at her, 'but I must ask why you are wearing a t-lshirt that has the word 'Lebanese' on it?'

Brittany looked down at the t-lshirt, then back to Sayid. 'It was hers.'

'Hers?' he asked carefully.

'Santana's. The one in the tail section.'

'Oh.' He said slightly frowning at her.

'When I wear this it feels like she's with me again.'

'I am sorry for your los Brittany.'

'I haven't lost her. She's still alive. I can feel it.'

Sayid smiled sadly at Brittany and decided to change conversation. 'I have no idea of how to get the transceiver working again.'

Brittany looked at the transceiver which lay in front of him. 'Have you thought about what the French woman meant?'

'I don't think it is best to dwell on that for now. The sooner we get this working the sooner we can change that transmition.'

'How do you mean?'

'If I can circulate where on the island it is coming from then I should be able to change the transmition.' He said smiling up at Brittany.

'But she said they were all dead.'

'Brittany don't worry nothing will get us, we will be saved sooner then you know.' He looked back at her.

'Sayid I need your help?' Jack had just marched over to them looking frustrated.

'With what?' Sayid said not wanting to leave Brittany.

'Sawyer.' Is all Jack said and then he walked off.

'I'll be back soon.' Sayid said to Brittany getting up and following Jack. Brittany sat there cross legged watching Sayid leave.

*l

Together they climbed the steps up into the grand foyer of the school. 'Wow.' Kurt said looking around.

'This is amazing!' Mercedes exclaimed. They walked in a little further spotting Miss Pillsbury and the others. They smiled at each other as they walked to meet them.

'Ok should I go talk to the office? They look a little confused.' Mr Schue said laughing slightly.

'I'll come with you.' Emma said smiling at him.

'Ok guys stay here we'll just go get us registered.' He said smiling and turning away.

Brittany watched as Mr Schue walked up to the counter. The woman behind it looked totally confused and Brittany sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. Brittany gazed back over to Santana who seemed bored, she looked back over at the counter and Mr Schue seemed angry and Miss Pillsbury did too.

'We've spent so much money coming here!' Mr Schue said loudly causing all of the Glee club to watch. They then had a heated discussion, in the end Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury came back both looking angry and upset. 'Guys, the email was a fake.'

'What?' Rachel said.

'Who would do that?' Finn said loudly.

'I don't know but I'm sorry there is a competition but we weren't invited to it, we can't watch and we can't participate. I'm sorry guys.' Mr Schue frowned looking down.

'Umm... Will?' Miss Pillsbury said, 'We best get out of here seeing as we're not supposed to be here.'

'Yeah, course.' Mr Schue said walking out of the school the others following him slowly.

*l

Lauren stumbled through the jungle looking for some food when she found Jack running slowly back to the beach. 'Jack?' she said looking at him concerned.

'Oh Lauren,' he said stopping exasperatedly 'I think I've found something.'

'What do you mean?'

'Follow me I'll show you.' He said turning back in the direction her came from and walking slowly into the Jungle Lauren followed him carefully. They walked for around 10 minutes when Jack stopped just in front of a small cave. 'Here.'

'A cave?' Lauren said walking in.

'It has running water, shelter, it's safe I think we should get people to move up here.'

'I don't know if anyone will go for it though Jack? People want to get rescued not build a home.'

'We will still be focused on getting saved, it's just another place for people to keep safe and a place to call home whilst we're here. Are you with me on this?' He said looking at her.

Lauren looked around the large cave, it was quite dark in there compared to the jungle outside. There was a small patch of running water on the left hand side, Lauren looked back at Jack. 'It seems great!' She said laughing.

-l

Brittany was sat looking out to the sea, it's all she did now without Santana around to have a laugh with. Sayid walked up slowly behind her. 'Brittany.' He said in a sad tone. She looked up at him, he was carrying a rucksack on his back looking distressed.

'Hey, what are you doing?'

'I have to go.'

'What do you mean, go?' Brittany said standing up.

'I tortured a man to get back some medicine he didn't have in the first place I swore to myself I'd never do that again. I do not deserve to be here.'

'What you tortured someone?'

'Sawyer ... he wouldn't give Boone his asthma medicine.'

Brittany looked down, then looked back up at Sayid. 'But you can't go, please stay here. For me?'

'Brittany I must go, you know what was said on the message we heard. I can map the beach and try and find some answers to that message.' Sayid looked at Brittany, 'I have to go now, keep safe.' He said and walked slowly off down the beach. Brittany watched as he slowly walked off fiddling with her hands, she felt so lonely.

*l

'Come on Brit, it was just a stupid competition.' Santana sat next to Brittany on her bed as Brittany hugged her knees to her.

'It wasn't just some stupid competition Santana. Glee club has become everything that's important to me, all the people I care about are in one place. And to think we've still been used to be made a fool of again.'

'Brittany it doesn't matter! No one cares about these stupid things!'

Brittany looked up at Santana, 'Why are you here?'

'I don't know anymore.' She said standing up facing away from Brittany.

'What do you mean?'

Santana turned back to Brittany. 'I came because of you. I love you Brittany yet you don't seem to care you act like you love me back but never do anything about it. You care more about this stupid club then you do about me!'

Brittany was taken aback by Santana random outburst and felt kind of hurt. 'Santana you know I love you, of course I do but...'

'But what?' she interjected. 'Brit, I've had enough of this.' Santana walked to the door and out of it slamming it shut behind her.

'Santana!' Brittany ran to the door yanking it open looking down the hall but couldn't see her. She walked back to the bed sitting on the edge hugging knees to self as tears fell down her cheeks.

*l

'Lauren and I found some caves a short way into the jungle.' Jack had formed a group so everyone could find out about the news. Rachel stood there looking up at them carefully. 'If we can we'd like to start using them as a living area it's safer than the beach and has running water. We think it would be an ideal place to live.' Lauren looked at Jack then back to the large group who had formed to hear it some were nodding and some were shaking their heads. 'We'll be leaving and a couple of hours if you want to come with us.' The group dispersed and Lauren went back to Jack.

'Good speech, I think some people will come seeing as the only doctor will be with us.' She said smirking.

'Yeah maybe.' Jack said looking at everyone walking off and smiling. A large man with long curly brown hair walked up to Jack and Lauren.

'Uh, Jack?'

'Yeah Hurley?' Jack said looking at him.

'I was collecting food with Scott and Steve and then I thought who are Scott and Steve.'

'What do you mean Hurley?' Jack looked slightly confused at him.

'We don't know anyone really, my names not Hurley it's Hugo Reyes, Hurley's a nickname. With people moving to the caves and others staying here I think we should make a census.'

'Sure why not, can I leave that to you though I need to sort that caves.'

'Uh yeah, sure.'

'Hey once your done you should look for the manifest.' Lauren said looking at Hurley.

'Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll look into it.' He said smiling then he walked off.


	4. Baby

Episode 4: Baby

'' Quinn's eyes snapped open at the sound of the scream her mind awake but unable to move from shock. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' there was another scream from right beside her, she jumped up off the hard stone ground of the cave and saw Claire in the centre screaming and crying. Quinn and Charlie both rushed over to her trying to calm her down her face was tear stained and she had dug her finger nails into her hands and they were bleeding.

'Claire, Claire what happened?' Charlie asked.

'I was over there and ... blood and baby.' She looked down at her bump and looked up confusedly.

'Claire it's ok you were sleep walking.' Jack had come over inspecting Claire's hands. Quinn stood next to Claire watching her carefully. Claire clutched at the bump as if the baby was going to escape.

'Claire it's gonna be alright.' Charlie said and kissed the top of Claire's head, Quinn watched Charlie care for Claire and wished someone would do that for her.

*l

There was a knock on the door, Quinn looked up from lying on her bed. 'Come in' she said expecting it to be her mom. The door swung open and there stood Puck. Quinn sat up on her bed quickly, 'What do you want Puck?'

'I need to talk to you.' He said walking in to her room. 'You're mom let me in.'

She looked at him worriedly. 'Talk about what?'

'Beth.'

*l

Quinn was sat on the hard ground a blanket over her, her and some of the other survivors had moved to the caves. Brittany walked over and sat next to Quinn she didn't say anything. Quinn watched as Jack looked after Claire.

'I understand you feel alone Quinn.' Brittany said sympathetically. Quinn ignored her staring in to space. 'Claire must be reminding you of Beth.'

Quinn looked at Brittany angrily. 'You have no right in talking about her!' She said getting up and storming off. Tears started falling from Quinn's eyes as she ran into the jungle trying to find some space to be alone just to cope with everything. She wiped the tears away as she ran round a corner and she banged into Charlie.

'Oh sorry.' He said his English accent coming out strong. He looked at Quinn putting hand on her arm, 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine. I'm fine.' She said shrugging him off.

'You don't look fine, I think you should see Jack.' He said looking concerned

'No! I'm fine I'll be ok I just need some air.' She said taking a few steps forward and then she fainted.

*l

'I've been looking in to things.' Puck said looking back at Quinn who was sat rigid on the bed. 'I know you want to see her too Quinn.'

'You don't know what I want.' She said staring at the window.

'Shelby's moved ...' Puck said ignoring Quinn.

Quinn looked up to Puck. 'Moved where?'

'... To Sydney.'

*l

Quinn's eyes opened slowly she felt hot yet cold at the same time. 'What happened?' she said sluggishly.

'You fainted.' Jack's voice sounded loud in her ears. 'Could be from anxiety, the heat I don't know but you fainted. Just take some rest and you should be ok. Remember to drink plenty of fluids.' He said standing up and walking away.

'Thank you,' Quinn mumbled.

'You worried me.' Claire sat down next to Quinn.

'I'll be okay, how are you?' She said sitting up slowly.

'I'm fine... I've never had a nightmare like that before though.' Claire looked at the palms of her hands.

'Claire you need to take care of yourself,' Quinn said looking at her. 'You're due date is soon. You have to be extra careful.'

'I know, I know. I just get bored of being pregnant, can't wait till it's out of me.' She said poking her stomach lightly. 'Quinn can I tell you something?'

Quinn looked at Claire who was looking worriedly back. 'Of course.'

'I was going to give him up,' she spoke quietly, 'the baby.' She looked at Quinn who stared back.

'You were going to give him up?'

'Yeah... It wasn't supposed to be like this.'

'What wasn't supposed to be like this?'

'I ... it doesn't matter.' Claire stopped talking as Charlie walked over.

'How's my two favourite girls then?' Quinn and Claire both smiled up at Charlie. 'Claire you should get some rest probably didn't get much sleep last night.'

'I can look after myself Charlie.' Claire said quite heatedly.

'I know, I'm just trying to help.'

'Well right now I don't need your help ok.' She said standing up and walking off.

*l

She knocked on his door and Finn answered sharply. 'Hey.' He said smiling at her and kissing her on the cheek.

'Hey.' She said smiling at him. 'I just came to tell you I'm off for the day.'

'Oh where you going?' he said walking into the room.

She followed him closing the door. 'I'm going off with Puck for a little while.'

'To do what?' he asked.

'Just to see if we can find something.' Quinn didn't know why but she couldn't tell Finn that she was going to look for Beth. He wouldn't understand and he'd probably get upset saying she doesn't let things go.

'And you have to do that because?'

'Because I want to, why do I have to run everything past you?' She said looking at him quizzically.

'Because I'm your boyfriend and Puck isn't!' He said rather angrily. Quinn was taken aback but the anger started rising in her.

'Finn this is Sydney not Lima Heights! I can do what I want I don't need you to hold my hand every step of the way!' She walked toward him angrily.

He turned around. 'Fine go off with your new boyfriend see how I care!'

'Finn, Puck is nothing to me like that please.' She said calming slightly.

'Go.' He said turning round and looking out the big window.

'FINE!' she said walking out and slamming the door.

*l

Quinn walked over to Claire leaving Charlie stood alone. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes. I'm fine I just don't need Charlie telling me how to take care of myself when he has no idea what I'm going through!'

'Claire calm down. He didn't mean to upset you.' Quinn said frowning slightly.

'I know. I'm just tired and uncomfortable. I just want this to be over!'

'When it's over you would have missed it if you gave it up.'

'What do you mean?'

'It doesn't matter.' Quinn said smiling. 'I need some fresh air I'll be back soon ok?'

'Ok.' Said Claire sitting down.

Quinn walked outside into a small clearing she sat there thinking to herself about Finn, about Puck about everything.

*l

The taxi pulled up outside number 4 California Avenue and Quinn stepped out carefully. Puck paid the driver and then stood next to Quinn. 'Come on then.' He said smiling at her stepping forwards.

'Wait Puck. I can't.' Quinn said looking at the house the metal number 4 next to the front door shone in the hot sun.

'Quinn we've made it this far, you can do this.' He walked back to her and grabbed her hand. 'I'm here with you.'

Quinn swallowed hard. 'Ok,' she said nodding slowly and together they walked forward. Puck knocked on the door and slowly but surely it opened and stood there was Shelby.

'Hello?' she said looking at them worried.

Puck cleared his throat. 'I know this may be going too far with asking but, can we see Beth?'

Shelby's eyes widened she looked at him frowning, eyes filling up with tears. 'You can't.'

'Why not?' Puck shouted.

'She's not here.' Shelby said looking between them.

'Where is she then? When is she coming back?'Puck said looking at her angrily.

'She won't be coming back.'

'What do you mean?'

Shelby looked at Puck tears slowly falling down her cheeks 'She died.'

*l

'! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!' Quinn's eyes flashed open and she jumped up seeing Claire screaming again clutching at her stomach.

'Claire what happened?' Everyone rushed towards her.

'Someone, they held me down! And they, they were trying to hurt the baby!' She was crying and so scared.

Charlie looked at Jack. 'We need to search for the person!' he said angrily. Jack nodded and together with a few other people they walked out of the caves. Quinn put an arm around Claire comforting her.

'It's ok Claire they'll get him.'

-l

Jack got back to the caves in the morning and walked over to Claire and Quinn. 'Did you find him?' Claire asked exasperatedly.

'Claire there was no trail of anyone.'

'What do you mean?' she said looking at him.

'You've been having nightmares recently maybe something was triggered by that and you thought it was real.'

'You think she made this up?' Quinn said looking at Jack.

'Not made up just why would anyone want to hurt you with us all sleeping 5 feet away too.'

'Jack I know what happened.' She stood up and walked over to her bag picking it up. 'I should never have left the beach it isn't safe in here.'

'Claire calm down.' Jack said, Quinn glared at Jack and followed Claire out of the caves. They were half way along the trail to the beach when Charlie found them.

'What are you doing here guys?'

'Jack said I was making it up.'

'He what? I should go talk to him!'

'OH!' Claire lunged forward hands on her stomach groaning.

'Claire are you ok?' Quinn said watching her carefully.

'I think it's coming.'

'Charlie?' Quinn said.

'Yeah what?' he said looking worriedly back at her.

'Go get Jack!' she said.

'Ok, I'll be right back.' He said and ran off into the jungle.

*l

'What?' Puck said looking at Shelby.

'I'm so sorry.'

Quinn was looking at the ground tears filling her eyes.

'She can't be. WHAT DID YOU DO?' Puck shouted.

'She caught pneumonia.' Shelby said. 'I'm sorry this wasn't what you wanted.' She closed the door.

Puck turned back to Quinn. 'Quinn ... I...'

Quinn looked up at him, 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU MADE ME COME FIND HER! YOU GOT MY HOPES UP AND NOW SHE'S NOT EVEN IN THE WORLD ANYMORE!' she started hitting him.

'Quinn stop!' Puck grabbed her wrists stopping her. She failed into his chest crying. He put his arms around her hugging her tightly.

*l

Claire was sat on the floor breathing slowly, Quinn was looking down. 'I had a baby.'

Claire looked up at Quinn shocked 'What?'

'Last year, I had a baby. I gave it up though.' Quinn looked at Claire with tears in her eyes. 'There is not one day I don't regret it. And now she's not here anymore.'

Charlie came back running around the corner. 'I told Ethan to get Jack.' He crouched beside them 'Is everything ok?'

-l

Brittany heard footsteps in the entrance of the cave and looked up. Sayid was staggering forward. 'Jack.' She called out running towards Sayid as he collapsed on the floor.

Jack ran over to him 'Sayid? What happened?'

Sayid opened his eyes looking up at Jack and Brittany. 'We're not alone.' At this moment Hurley came running into the cave.

'Jack! Jack!'

Jack ignored him picking up Sayid who had passed out and laying him on soft plane seats found from the wreckage.

'Jack!' Hurley continued.

'What?' Jack turned around angrily.

'One of the people I got for the census, they weren't on the Manifest.' Hurley said catching his breath.

'Hurley what do you mean?'

'Someone was here before us.'

'What? Who?' Jack looked up at him confused and worried.

'Ethan.'

-l

'You know what I think it's stopped.' Claire said standing up.

'False labour is horrible.' Quinn laughed slightly as her and Charlie helped Claire up.

'Hello.' They all looked towards the direction of the greeting. Ethan stood there watching then carefully.

'Ethan where Jack?' Charlie said. But all Ethan did was stood there watching Claire closely.


	5. Taken

Episode 5: Taken

Finn stepped into the caves and it was going crazy. 'Hurley what do you mean?' Jack shouted at him getting some water for Sayid.

'Ethan, he wasn't on the manifest.'

'Where is Ethan?'

'Back on the road to the beach I think.' Said a bold man standing up near one of the entrances, Locke was his name.

'Claire and Quinn.' Jack said running out down the path to the beach. Locke ran after him as did Kate and Boone.

'What's going on?' Finn said looking around.

Brittany looked up at him, 'Someone pretended to be one of us.' She said looking down at Sayid and force feeding him water.

'What?' Said Finn looking at them, then he remembered Jack saying Quinn's name and ran after them.

*l

There was a knock on the door and Finn hoped off of the bed. He slowly walked to the door, Rachel had left about half an hour ago, as he opened the door he saw Quinn. He looked angrily at her first then saw her puffy cheeks and red eyes and he softened straight away. 'Quinn what happened?' She walked into the room and sat on the bed staring at the floor. 'Quinn? Did Puck do something? I'll get him!' Finn started.

'No...' Quinn said quietly and weakly.

Finn turned back to Quinn kneeling down next to her as to be level with her. 'Quinn what happened?'

Quinn looked at Finn not really focusing her eyes. 'We went to find Beth.'

'What?' Finn said standing up feeling hurt she couldn't confide in him. 'Why didn't you tell me?' he turned away from her looking out the window.

'You wouldn't have understood.'

'I wouldn't have understood?' He said more angrily then he meant. She recoiled at the volume of his voice. 'Quinn I would have understood why you felt like you needed to see her.' Quinn looked back up at Finn then back down. Finn continued 'How did you know she was here?'

'Puck found out Shelby moved.' She said still weakly.

Finn watched Quinn carefully, 'Did she not let you see her?' He said as calmly as he could. Quinn started crying tears fell down her cheeks as she scrunched her eyes together, Finn ran over to her putting an arm around her as she fell into his chest crying. 'It's ok Quinn.'

Quinn caught her breath sniffing slightly. 'No it's not Finn.'

Finn looked into Quinn's eyes, 'What do you mean?'

'Beth ... died.' She chocked out the last word crying again into Finn's chest. All he could do was hold her and comfort her. She was his one and only true love.

*l

Finn caught up with the rest of them hearing Locke saying 'There was a struggle.' He stopped abruptly looking at them.

'What happened?'

The all slowly looked up at him, 'Finn you should go back.'

'No. Where's Quinn?' he said walking towards them.

'Jack if we leave now we may be able to catch him.' Locke said ignoring Finn.

'Hey!' he said loudly and they all looked at him again. 'Where is she?' he said looking at them worriedly.

'She was taken Finn.' Locke said looking at him.

'What, what do you mean taken?'

'Ethan. He was here before us and he took them; Claire, Charlie and Quinn.' Locke said still watching Finn carefully.

'Why would he do that?'

'We don't know.' Jack said looking angrily.

'Jack we need to go now.' Locke said again looking at Jack.

'Ok.' Jack said walking off into the jungle.

'Hey. I'm coming too.' Finn said jogging up to them.

'No Finn you're not.' Jack said looking at him.

'I have to.'

'Finn, if there's too many of us they'll know we're coming.' Jack said looking at him.

'If it wasn't for me Quinn wouldn't have been taken.' Finn said looking at them.

'We could use the help if there's more than one of them.' Locke said to Jack.

'Fine.' Jack said and they headed off into the jungle.

*l

'Finn I want to go home.' Quinn said looking at him. Since they found out the show was a fake they had to wait a week until their plane was scheduled.

'Are you sure?' he said looking at her.

'I need to get out of this place now.'

'Ok, I'll talk to Mr Schue.' He said looking at her.

'Thank you.' She smiled slightly at him.

Finn walked out of the room and down the hall knocking and Mr Schue's room. He stood their patiently trying to think of what to say as he thought the door opened.

'Oh Finn.' Mr Schue said smiling, 'What's up?'

'Umm...' Finn said looking at him, 'Quinn needs to go home. The sooner the better. We want to go home now.' Finn said looking up at him.

'Finn our flights aren't for another five days.' He said looking sadly at Finn.

'It's ok me and Quinn will go on our own.'

'You can't go on your own.' He said quite fatherly.

'We need to go.' Finn said looking at him.

'Ok...' Mr Schue said looking at him sympathetically, 'I'll see what I can do.' And then he walked back inside closing the door.

*l

'Hey Jack look at this.' Kate said looking at the ground 'There's tracks that lead of this way.'

He looked at Kate then back to Locke, 'I thought the tracks were leading there?'

'He could have set a dummy trail,' Locke looked around at the two different tracks. 'If he knew we were following him.'

'John I thought you knew what you were doing we could have been following a wrong trail and you didn't think to say anything?'

'I didn't know how smart the person we were following was sorry Jack.'

'Why don't we split up?' Finn suggested looking at them.

'I don't think that's a good idea Finn. We don't know what's happening.' Locke said looking at him.

'Why not Locke?' Jack said looking slightly peed off at him, 'We have two tracks,' And then he looked at Kate 'And apparently two trackers.'

'Jack...' Kate said looking at him.

'Kate are you ready to lead us,' He looked at Finn, 'Do you want to come with us?'

'Uh... yeah.' He said smiling slightly at him walking over to him.

'You're making a mistake Jack.' Locke said watching him.

'You follow your track Locke we'll follow ours. Go on Kate.' Kate took one look at them then walked off in the other direction closely followed by Jack and then Finn.

-l

Sayid's eyes opened slowly and he sat up fast 'Ah.' He said eyes wide open looking around he saw Brittany and relaxed again. 'What happened?' he said pinching the top of his nose as if he had a headache.

Brittany looked at him 'You passed out.'

'I was in the jungle ... the French woman I found her.'

'What?' Brittany said looking at him.

'And then I heard whispers. She said the others, they whisper.'

'The others? What others?' Brittany looked at him.

'People here before us.' He said and the passed out again. Brittany got a small piece of material and wetted it placing it on his head biting her lip.

-l

It had started raining heavily and Jack had started running. 'Jack wait, I'm not as good at this as Locke is.' She said running to keep up. Finn was running behind her looking around for Jack. Finn looked around Kate shortly in front of him not looking where he was going and tripped hitting his head hard on the stone ground below.

*l

'Why can't I just go to the cemetery after you say? Well we don't live in a perfect world.' A man was talking to the stewardess at the gate. Finn got bored and turned away standing back next to Quinn. Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury were stood just behind the man waiting in the cue to get the plane tickets back home, as they had to make a stopover in LA they had two planes to catch. But all Quinn wanted was to be back in America, she didn't care how long it took to get home after that as long as she was gone from Sydney. Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury walked over to them 'We got the tickets.' Mr Schue said, 'The only thing is they aren't together nine of you are at the front of the plane the other 7 of us are in the back.' Mr Schue handed out the tickets and Finn found out he was on the front of the plane with Quinn luckily.

As they all clambered onto the plane Mercedes and Sam travelled to the back slowly along with Artie and Santana. Finn sat down on the window seat Quinn perching next to him, he smiled at her and gripped her hand tightly telling her everything would be ok.

*l

He felt the rain on his face and could hear Kate calling him 'Finn? Finn?' she said looking down at him and his eyes opened slowly. He looked up at her and she smiled slightly, 'Come on we need to find Jack.' She helped Finn up and then ran down a soft slope he followed her carefully. 'Jack!' she said seeing him, collapsed on the floor. He coughed turning over clambering back into his feet. 'Jack what are you doing?'

'Ethan was here.' He said walking in to the jungle.

'Jack he nearly killed you.'

'And if we don't stop he's going to kill them.' And he ran off into the jungle Kate shot a look at Finn running after Jack. Finn followed them carefully, not trying to trip up again.

They had been running for what felt like 30 minutes when they saw him. Charlie. Jack ran over to him trying to get him down, for he was strung up by his neck to the vines above a blindfold over his eyes. They pulled him down but he wasn't breathing, Jack pumped his chest breathing into his mouth trying to get him to breathe again. Jack was tiring and Charlie still wasn't breathing. Kate began to cry and Finn had to look away. Jack stood up looking down at Charlie 'No.' Jack said and started pumping Charlie's chest again.

'Jack no.' Kate said crying looking down at him.

Jack continued banging Charlie's chest harder. Charlie coughed and Jack stopped. Kate's eyes widened at him thankful. Jack helped Charlie up picking him up. 'We need to get back.' He said.

'What about Quinn? And Claire!' Finn said looking at him angrily.

'Finn, I'm not as good at this as Locke is if there was a trail it would have been washed away by now.' She said looking down at the floor. Finn watched them carefully as they started heading back to the caves, he kicked a stone on the ground looking around into the jungle and then following them back.

'He didn't want me.' Charlie said he was sat looking at the fire back in the caves whilst Finn was walking past him. 'He just wanted them. He left me to die.' Finn looked at Charlie then walked past him and towards Quinn's stuff. He sat down looking around at her things and felt like crying but he stopped himself. He would be strong for her, for Quinn, and he would find her she will be saved.


	6. Wrestler

Episode 6: Wrestler

Lauren looked up around the Jungle she hadn't travelled to the caves with some of the others. Since Claire and Quinn were taken it felt even more right to stay on the beach and escape the island. The heat was intense and Lauren couldn't help but feel exhausted all the time. She stood up walking out of the sun heading to the small area of shade created by the trees on the frontline of the jungle. The trees arched into and over each other creating a type of fence as if protecting the beach from whatever hide in the jungle. Lauren blinked a few times and sat back down looking around at everything that was going on. An old black woman named Rose was walking along the beach with Charlie she sounded like she was comforting him but Lauren couldn't be sure. She glanced to the left and smiled at the person smiling back at her, she moved her head facing back towards the sea before looking back at the person again. Her eyes widened and the person smiled turning away and walking into the jungle. 'What?' Lauren said to herself looking at where the person stood. She clambered to her feet and ran after them 'Hey! Wait!'

*l

'And coming 1st from the small 16 qualifiers is Lauren Zieses.' The judge lifted up her arm and the small crowd cheered for her. Even though she wasn't the most popular doing what she did she loved the feel of wrestling and even more the feel of winning. This was her 8th win in one of the small qualifiers, she always won it was in her blood. She showered off and walked to the choir room where she found Puck. He smiled at her as she walked in 'Hey Lauren.'

'Puckerman.' She said and sat down next to him. 'Here's how it's gonna go down in Sydney. 1 date at a restaurant of my choice or we're through.'

'Course, don't wanna upset my lady.' He said with a smirk.

She smiled. She really did like Puck even if she seemed to look like she liked abusing him. He was nice to her and understood her attitude. He was good for her.

*l

Lauren stumbled through the trees and saw the person facing away from her just standing 10 feet away. She walked up slowly breathing heavily. 'Wait ... how?' she said. The person turned around his smile flashing at her his dark eyes stared out at her. 'Puck?' she said feeling wheezy. He waved at her then vanished. She blinked several times before running off again into the Jungle.

-l

'It's going to be ok Finn.'

Finn looked up at Rachel. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah, I'll make sure it's ok.' She said smiling sitting down next to him. 'You did all you could.'

'Well I didn't do enough, she should be here with us.' He fiddled with his fingers staring down at the sand.

'We'll find her somehow we'll all get off this island.' Rachel said carefully trying to comfort him more.

'But what if we don't find her? And the rescuers come now?'

'Finn calm down it will all be ok.'

'Excuse me?' a man walked over to them his dark skin shining in the sun. 'I was planning on making a raft to get off the island and I was wondering if I could use your help.' Michael looked down at Finn.

'Umm... sure.' Finn said standing up. He looked back at Rachel. 'It'll help me keep my mind off things. Will you be alright?'

'Me?' she said smiling up at him, 'I'll be ok.' She lied to him as she sat there and they walked off leaving her alone. How could this have happened Quinn and Claire taken, she hated sitting on her own since this happened. Her fear took over and she got up walking off towards a small group of people just for the safety. 'Safety in numbers.' She thought to herself.

-l

Lauren was wondering through the jungle, how could Puck be here? He had died in the crash. It was unreal and not something Lauren liked to think about but he was physically there in front of her. How does that work. She heard a sort of low rumble from behind her turning around she saw the grass being trampled down and a flash of white around it. The rumbling became slowly clearer in to growls but Lauren couldn't move she was rooted to the spot in fear. She never got scared but this is what Puck had done to her, after seeing him she just felt terrified this was not normal.

*l

'Lauren I need to confess something.' Puck was sat next to her on the bed the day after the supposed fake competition day.

'What?' she said looking at him pursing her lips confusedly.

'I'm still ... I'm still in love with Quinn.' He said looking at her.

'Oh.' She said looking down she didn't expect this and hated it how could he still love her when Lauren was so crazy about him. 'Does she feel the same way back?'

'I don't know some of me thinks she could.' He looked at Lauren, 'I'm sorry, but I can't be with you any longer.'

'I understand.' She said chewing on her tongue, she could control her emotions so well she was falling apart inside not realising how much she cared for Puck until now. But she had to hold it in she couldn't show weakness to him she never showed weakness, ever.

'I'm sorry.' He said standing up he looked at Lauren and walked out of the room. Lauren watched him leave them sat against the head rest of the bed holding a pillow tightly too her.

*l

As the thing drew closer and closer Lauren's heart started beating faster and faster. She suddenly found her courage and darted to the side running as fast as she could the polar bear close on her tail. Lauren felt like she was running in circles and couldn't stop herself she couldn't even tell if she could hear the growls anymore. Had she lost the polar bear? She slowed down listening carefully until she stopped and turned around. She was breathing heavily worried for her life she looked around and then burst out laughing. She didn't even know why she just couldn't stop laughing. As she controlled her laughter she heard something causing her to turn on the spot. There was a low murmur of whispers lots of them she couldn't catch what they were saying. She looked in all different directions looking for the source of them but couldn't find anything. She thought she heard a low growl again and decided to run the whispers grew louder around her as she ran faster away from where she was. Heading for what she hoped was the beach. She stopped abruptly hearing a small crack of a twig beside her, she turned suddenly seeing a pair of blue eyes staring at her worriedly. Lauren stared at Claire shocked unable to talk, Claire's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Lauren picked her up in both arms slowly heading towards the beach again, she carried on looking around for any sight of Quinn but found none.


	7. Forgotten

Episode 7: Forgotten

The blue eyes flew open and once again a high pitched scream shot through the air in the caves. Claire had awoken to find strangers staring up at her. 'Who are you?' she said cowering away from everyone. 'Who are you?' Only they weren't strangers they were the survivors of oceanic flight 815.

-l

'There's a large bruise on her head she could have been concussed and now suffering with amnesia.' Jack told Charlie as they walked out of the caves.

'Is there nothing you can do to fix it? Like jog her memory or something.'

'I don't know Charlie you'll have to try something yourself. It may come back but she'll need something to jog her memory.'

'Ok.'

Finn walked past them and into the caves and looked over at Claire who still looked quite fragile and scared in the corner. Brittany was sat with her trying to comfort her with everything that had happened. Finn walked slowly over to them 'Hey.' He said watching them both carefully.

'Hi Finn,' Said Brittany looking up at him then back at Claire.

'Look I know you don't remember anything but when you were taken so was my girlfriend Quinn, do you remember anything? Anything at all please you must.' Finn almost shouted this at Claire just trying to discover some answers, Brittany put a hand to his arm to try and calm him down.

'I... I ... I'm sorry I don't remember,' Said Claire looking down to the ground.

'I need to go then.' Finn said and turned away slowly walking off.

'Finn where are you going?' Brittany asked sounding quite alarmed.

Finn turned back to her, 'If Lauren found Claire alone in the jungle how do we know Quinn's not lost out there too. I need to find her.' He jogged out of the caves into the vast forest.

Brittany just watched after him, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him the only one who ever listened to her was Santana at the end of the day.

*l

She walked into the choir room smiling to herself. 'Why are you so happy?' Santana asked Brittany as she sat down next to her.

'Everything is great at the moment. My mum won money on the lottery so she's able to pay for me to visit Sydney. I can't wait.'

Santana's expression dropped slightly, 'Yeah it'll be great.' She said quite sarcastically but Brittany ignored it.

'Ok guys,' Mr Schue walked into the Choir room and silence fell as he wrote Sydney on the bored. 'What songs shall we do in Sydney?' Rachel's hand flew into the air faster than Sue could think of a reason to criticise Will's hair. 'Rachel?'

'I think we should do a section dedicated to the amazing Adele.' She said grinning brightly.

'Ok well I think we could ...' Mr Schue went off on his own tangent, but Brittany wasn't listening she was watching Santana carefully whose face seemed sour to the whole idea of going to Sydney. Brittany would have asked Santana why she was so opposed to it but it seemed that Santana wouldn't answer Brittany it was very strange for Santana to be acting this way. 'So Brittany what do you think?'

Brittany blinked out of trance saying 'Yes' automatically looking at Mr Schue.

'Great, well get practicing then guys.' He said smiling at them.

*l

Finn walked fast through the jungle not knowing where he was going and not caring he just had to do this he had to find Quinn. No matter how far it took him away from the others no matter how long it took him he had to do it. He took a quick rest sitting down under the shade of the canopy high above. What was he going to do if they still had her? He thought to himself but he didn't know what he'd do. He could fight them if that was necessary. But then he remember just one of them, Ethan, was able to carry three people off into the jungle, one of them pregnant, and still get away. He shook his head trying to get negative thoughts out and he stood back up he was about to start walking when he heard something. He looked around carefully and realised the noise was coming from just beyond some large trees. He jogged round them carefully looking through a small cluster of bushes. And saw Locke and Boone talking hurriedly. He stepped out from behind the trees and looked at the two of them.

'Oh hello Finn.' Locke said looking up at him slightly nervously he then looked back at Boone.

'What's going on?'

'Boone was just helping me with something.'

Finn stepped forward and looked at Locke's leg 'What happened to your leg?'

'Oh this,' Locke looked down sounding distant 'It's nothing, why are you out here Finn?'

'I was...' He looked behind him, 'Wait a minute, weren't you supposed to be hunting boar?'

'Well as you can see I've had a little accident with my leg.' He smirked slightly up at Finn.

'Oh right ...' he said looking around again.

'Now Finn if you don't mind we're sort of busy.'

'Of course,' Said Finn looking at them he went to turn around when something caught his eye. He turned back around and saw a plane hanging in the canopy that hung off the cliff face. He then looked down wide eyed at Locke and Boone.

Locke sighed slightly, 'Boone was about to climb up there to see if it worked.'

'What?' said Finn looking at them, 'That can't be safe.'

'I'll be fine.' Boone said looking at him, 'No time like the present.' Boone said walking to the rock face and slowly climbing up it. Finn watched Boone carefully and worriedly, then he looked back down at Locke who was watching Boone just intently. Boone slowly climbed into the hanging plane trapped in the canopy. He looked around inside then poked his head out the window. 'Hey John! What you thought this plane was special for look!' He chucked out something from the plane which smashed on its impact with the rough ground. Locke looked over at the shattered Virgin Mary porcelain figurine which inside it had several bags of cocaine. 'It's a drug smugglers plane John.' Boone shouted back angrily going back in the plane. Finn looked from Locke to the broken statue to the plane confused at why Boone was so angry and what he had walked in on. The plane creaked moving forwards slightly.

'Boone get out of there!' Locke shouted up.

'It's fine!' Boone shouted back as the plane steadied again.

-l

'I want to go to the beach.' Claire said looking at Brittany.

Brittany looked at her, 'Umm... sure. Do you remember anything new?'

'No. And I don't think sitting around would make anything better.' She said standing up. Brittany followed her cautiously as they slowly made their way out of the caves. 'You don't have to stay with me.'

'Well seeing as what happened last time I think it's best if you have someone with you.' Brittany said trying to sound casual but nervous at the same time.

'Ok, but I can take care of myself. It's like what I've been saying to Charlie.'

'I know.' Said Brittany smiling and walking she stopped looking back as Claire had stopped suddenly. 'Claire?'

Claire's eyes widened her mouth opening in horror and shock. 'It's coming.'

*l

They walked down the aisle of the plane settling into seats in row 23. Santana sat by the window Brittany next to her. Brittany smiled slightly at Santana who smiled shortly back. 'I hate planes.' Brittany said trying to get Santana to talk, 'I'm scared.'

'Everything will be ok Britt.' Santana said looking out the window. Brittany still had no idea what was wrong with her. Brittany did her seatbelt up tight as the last few people walked down the aisles shuffling into their seats. The stewards started the safety procedure saying 'the exits are this way, this way and this way.' Pointing in front behind and to the side, then they did the bit about lifejacket. Brittany lost attention as she got confused about the lifejackets. The stewards walked off to sit down as the engine rumbled to a start Brittany gripped the arm rests tightly. Santana looked at Brittany and smiled but this smile was different it was genuine the first genuine smile she had had in a while.

'Britt, trust me everything will be fine.' She said placing her hand on top of Brittany's giving it a gentle squeeze. 'Squeeze my hand if you have to.' Brittany took Santana up on that and squeezed her hand as the plane took off and rose swiftly into the air.

*l

Claire let out a loud groan as she held onto Brittany's arm. 'Claire it's going to be ok,' Claire was breathing heavily and then they heard a trickle of water. Claire looked down gasping.

'No I can't not here.'

'Claire you're going to have the baby whether you want to or not.' Brittany tried to smile calmly to Claire even though she was feeling as scared about this as Claire was.

-l

'Boone it's not worth it. I was wrong.' Locke shouted up to the plane which was still teetering on the edge. Boone clambered to the cockpit of the small plane and found a radio he picked it up talking into it.

'Hello? Hello? Mayday! Mayday! We're the survivors of Oceanic flight 815.'

There was a small crackle and then a voice spoke 'We're the survivors of 815'

'What?' Boone said looking down at the radio transmitter as the plane fell forward more. He tried the radio again but the plane had started to rock and looked as if it was going to fall.

'Boone get out of there!' Locke shouted, all Finn could do was stand there watch horror struck as the plane fell cockpit first crashing to the ground crushing the front end of the plane. The tail-end of the plane crashed to the floor. 'BOONE!' Locke said getting up despite his leg. Finn ran over to the plane and looked inside feeling sick he turned away. Locke hobbled over to the plane looking inside to he pulled Boone out. Shot Finn a disgusted look 'Help me.' He said putting one of Boone's nearly lifeless arms around his shoulders. Finn picked up the other arm and together they rushed back to the caves to get Jack.

As they reached the caves Boone was bleeding badly his face was cut severely and he couldn't walk, he had passed out from the pain. 'Jack!' Locke shouted. Jack came running around the corner.

'Yeah?' his eyes landed on Boone and his mouth fell open. He ran too them quickly helping put Boone down so he could look at his injuries. 'What happened Locke? Locke?' Jack shouted turning around Finn did too but Locke wasn't there. 'Finn what happened to him?' Jack said looking Finn in the eyes.

'He fell. From this plane.'

'What?' Jack said looking at him shocked.

'I don't know I just found them as he was doing it.' Jack ripped Boone's t-shirt, Finn faced away again feeling sick. 'Finn I need a thin needle and a pressure pad there should be some over there!' Jack said getting some bandages and putting pressure on the deep gash that was on the right side of Boone's stomach.

-l

Brittany looked around as Claire struggled with breathe. 'Umm... Claire not to warn you. But I have no idea of how to get a baby.' Claire just looked at her. 'I'll go get Jack.' Brittany said standing up.

'No, you can't leave me!' Claire said grabbing Brittany's hand.

'Ok well I'll try and call for help then. HELP!' Brittany shouted hoping someone was close by and if there was someone it was one of the survivors. 'Help!' she shouted again and could hear someone running towards them. Jin appeared looking between the two of them confusedly. 'Jin, go get Jack.' Brittany said looking at him. He looked up at her nodded slightly then ran off towards the caves. 'Jack will be here soon Claire it's going to be ok.'

*l

Brittany clambered back onto the plane again still not talking to Santana, Santana's choice not hers. She was so disappointed going home with nothing to show off for her time in Sydney she sat down in the same seat she had going out '23 B' she stood up letting Kurt into the seat beside her. She smiled as Kurt sidled in and to Brittany's surprise she wasn't scared this time. As the plane rumbled taking off up into the air she found herself telling Kurt everything will be alright as he himself had only been on this plane. About 2 hours during the flight the pilot talked over the radio system in the plane 'We've lost radio signal with L.A so we're turning around folks. I'm sorry.' He said. Brittany looked at Kurt whose eyes widened frightfully.

'That can't be good.' He said.

'Kurt he's fine he knows what he's doing otherwise he wouldn't have gone back.'

'I need the loo.' Kurt said ushering Brittany out as he made his way to the toilet.

Brittany sat back down and as she did the 'seatbelt' sign lighted itself. She done her seatbelt up fast she always got nervous when that flashed up. She started getting worried for Kurt hoping he would be ok without the seatbelt as turbulence hit. The plane bounced in mid air violently causing the baggage wrack to open and bags spewed down the aisle. The plane made another violent bounce and Brittany saw with her own eyes as everyone screamed someone fly out of their seat hitting the roof of the plane. There was a sudden gust of air as she was nearly flung back out of the plane as the tail section broke itself off. As the plane plummeted to the ground Brittany held onto the arm rest remembering how last time she did this she had Santana's hand to hold too.

*l

Jin ran as fast as he could to reach the caves as soon as he entered he knew he shouldn't have. He looked in on a scene of Jack pouring his own blood into Boone to get him better again. 'Claire.' Is all Jin could say his English wasn't good.

'What about Claire?' Finn said looking at him.

'Ummm...' Jin made a pregnant shape with his arms, 'baby.'

'Claire's having the baby?' Finn looked at Jack.

'Whose with her?' Jack said to Jin.

'Brittany.' He said looking at Jack.

'She's going to have to deliver the baby herself.'

Finn looked at Jack 'You're got to be joking.'

'I can't leave, Boone's life hangs in the balance.'

'Hey what's happening?' Charlie appeared round the corner looking at them all confused.

'Claire's having the baby.' Finn said.

'Where?' Charlie turned to Jin, 'Take me to here.'

Jin looked at him nodding. 'Charlie wait.' Jack said.

Charlie turned around, 'What?'

'You're going to have to help deliver the baby. When her contractions become one every ten seconds tell her to start pushing. When the babies out check it's airways make sure it's clean and breathing.'

'What you're not going to come down?'

'I have to save Boone.'

-l

'Claire I think you're going to have to start pushing soon.' Brittany said kneeling next to her.

'I can't...' Claire groaned again the contractions were getting closer and closer.

'Claire I'm here you can do it.' Brittany smiled at her. Claire half smiled again doubling over in agony again. Charlie came running around the corner with Jin.

'Claire are you ok?' He said looking down at her. 'Jack said when the contractions get to ten seconds apart you need to push.'

'Claire I think you're there now.'

Claire grabbed a hold of Brittany's hand tightly screaming in agony but pushing with all her might. 'You can do it Claire.' Brittany said looking at her. Claire was still pushing she screamed in agony again once more falling back and then a loud cry filled the air. She had had the baby. Brittany picked the baby up handing it to Claire. Claire was smiling exhausted the baby stopped crying once it was placed in Claire's arms. 'He's a boy.' Brittany said smiling at Claire and the baby. Charlie smiled too as did Jin who looked slightly awkward not understanding what the others were saying.

-l

'Jack what are you doing?' Jack had moved Boone and was about to chop his leg off.

'All the blood is going to his leg if we can amputate him he has a chance of surviving.' He said not looking at Finn.

Boone started coughing and spluttering and Jack could hear him talk quietly. 'Am I dying?' he said breathily.

'Boone save your energy.' Jack said looking at him.

'Locke said not to tell.'

'What Boone?' Jack said looking at him carefully.

'About the hatch.' Boone fell silent again going limp.

'Jack he's going to die, whether you do that or not.' Finn said looking down at Boone.

'I won't give up.'

'Jack you haven't given up.' Finn walked over to him and felt Boone's pulse. 'There's nothing much left.' Finn said looking away from Boone.

'No...' Jack said lifting his hands up to his head tears filling his eyes. Jack stood up and walked towards the entrance of the cave.

'Jack what are you doing?'

'I'm going to find John Locke!' he said storming off.

-l

They all gathered around the graveyard they had created for those who had died on the island. As they slowly lowered Boone's body into the grave people stood shocked about what had happened. Claire held the baby close to her and Jack stood watching over everyone. Finn stood next to Rachel gripping her hand tightly not believing what he had witnessed. Rachel couldn't deal with anymore death as he eyes filled with water she didn't really know Boone but couldn't help but be brought to tears due to his death. 'Does anyone wanna...' Jack said breathing heavily still very emotional from what had happened, 'Wanna say something?' there was silence from everyone. No one could bare saying goodbye to someone they had lived with for the past 30 days.

'I didn't know Boone very well,' Finn began, 'and for that I am sorry. On our sixth day here a woman named Joanna died. She drowned. And Boone was the first one into the water. I didn't know him... but I'll remember his courage... and I know he will be missed.' Finn finished looking down into the deep grave.

'It was my fault.' Locke's voice rose out of the silence and everyone turned to face him. 'We found a plane, a Beechcraft, in the jungle. It was lodged in the canopy. I would have gone up, but... My leg was hurt, so he... There was a radio inside, and he thought he could... His weight must have made the plane shift and it fell and... Happened because he was trying to help us. He was a hero.' He stopped not able to say anymore and he stood just beyond the main group of people everyone still staring at him as he was still covered in Boone's blood.

'Where were you?' Jack said loudly over the group. 'Where were you?' he said walking towards him. 'Where the hell were you, you son of a bitch!' Jack's temper had risen and he ran for Locke 'What did you do to him?' he shouted pushing him to the ground. 'What did you do?' he was holding him to the ground as people rushed over prising Jack off of him. 'You just left him to die!' he shouted as the group were able to pull him away. Jack regained his temper looking down at Locke 'What's the Hatch Locke? Take me to the Hatch!' Jack screamed louder again. Locke looked scared but understood as he nodded slowly.

Michael walked over to Finn, 'The raft is nearly ready, I need to get my son off this island. We're leaving in a few days. If you want to come too.' Finn looked at Michael and nodded.


	8. Freedom Part 1

Episode 8: Freedom (Part 1)

The sun still hadn't fully come up when Mike left his tent he needed the toilet desperately and didn't care if it was dark outside. He pushed open the canvas trying not to wake Tina as he slowly crossed the beach onto the first row a trees. He peered into the dark jungle wondering if Quinn would ever come back again. The last 46 days had gone so fast so much stuff had happened he didn't know if he could deal with anymore going on. He was about to turn around when he saw a glint of movement within the line of trees slowly walking into the camp. Mike slowly crawled back to his tent not sure what to do when he heard someone shout 'HEY!' he turned around seeing Michael walking over to her. Tina turned over waking up slightly 'What's going on?'

Mike looked at her and smiled, she always looked beautiful to him. 'I don't know stay here ok I'll be back in a minute.' He said standing back up and walking to the group forming now around the new comer. Sayid appeared pushing his way through the group.

'Danielle what are you doing here?'

She looked at Sayid 'I came to find you. And warn you.' Her French accent was still slightly rich after being on the island for 16 years.

'Warn us about what?' he said not seeming the happiest to see her.

'The Others,' She said looking at him in the eyes. 'They are coming.'

*l

'We've spent so much money coming here!' Mr Schue said loudly, Tina looked up at Mike cautiously.

'Do you think everything's ok?' She said looking worried.

'I'm sure it's fine.' He said kissing her forehead slowly as Mr Schue walked over to the group.

'Guys, the competition was a fake.' He said looking down at them all. Tina's eyes widened and Mike gripped her hand tightly who would do this to anyone? He thought to himself. They all slowly walked out of the school and made their way back to the hotel in silence. They all just wanted to be alone and couldn't face the humiliation of the trip they had come on.

'This whole trip is pointless!' Mike said quite angrily causing Tina to take back in shock. He looked at her apologetically 'I'm sorry, I'm just annoyed.' He slumped onto the bed next to her.

'This had to be the worst day for it to happen on too.' She said looking down at her feet.

'Why what's today?' he said putting an arm around her and smiling to try and cheer her up.

She looked at him then looked back down shrugging his arm off her shoulder. 'My birthday.' She stood up and walked out of the room slamming the door shut. Mike watched her leave wanting to hit himself over the head with something. How could he forget Tina's birthday, he knew it was today he did. The competition being a phony must have blown it out of his mind. He quickly got up out of the room running down to the front desk.

*l

'What do you mean?' Sayid said standing near the French woman. Mike watched the group carefully Lauren stood on the opposite side of him chewing on her tongue watching what unfolded.

'The Black Smoke.' Danielle said pointing to the sky and the survivors looked seeing a pillar of black smoke rising from beyond the jungle. '15 years ago my group and I saw the pillar of smoke and that night they came.'

'Who came?' someone said over the crowd.

'The Others.' She said looking from one side to the other, 'They came and they took Lex. I head them say they were coming for the child,' She shot a quick glance at Claire and the baby. 'They will come and kill all of you.' She said looking at the group again. Everyone looked around at each other before dispersing Mike however stayed with the few others that did.

'Danielle you can't be serious.' Sayid said.

'I am deadly serious.'

'Jack I think it's time to try and open the hatch.' Locke said looking at Jack.

'Hatch?' Mike thought as Lauren and Danielle said it.

'John we have no idea what's in there.' Jack said.

'But it could be a way of keeping everyone safe.'

'Fine. But how do you suggest we get inside.'

'Sayid you said that there was dynamite.' Locke said looking at Sayid.

'Danielle you said there was dynamite..' Sayid started.

'At the Black Rock?' Danielle inquired. 'What are you planning on blowing up?' She asked in a quite matter of fact tone.

-l

'Wow' Mike said looking at what lay beyond him. A steel metal catacomb lay dug out in the ground. A hatch lay on top welded shut.

Lauren looked at the Hatch then back to Mike. 'Where's Tina?'

'Back at the beach.' He said quietly gesturing towards the beach watching as the French woman walked up to it walking around the dugout.

'We've tried every way to open it.' Locke said looking down at her.

She looked up at him a dark look in her eyes, 'I will take you to the Black Rock but it is a dangerous trip and the dynamite won't be easy to bring back.'

'When can we leave?' Jack said looking at her.

'20 minutes. Gather water and we shall go.'

They walked quickly back to the beach getting bottles of water. Mike ran up to Jack wondering if he could go along with them.

'I don't know Mike. We already have a lot of us.'

'But Lauren's going.' Mike said looking at him. 'And I can help trust me.'

'Lauren knows about dynamite she says, and she's the only one.' Jack looked at Mike, 'Fine you can come but collect a lot of water I doubt we'll be back here again today.' Jack patted Mike on the back and walked off. Mike quickly ran back to his tent collecting some things when Tina walked in.

'Hey.' She said smiling slightly. 'What are you doing?' she asked watching him carefully.

'I'm helping Jack and the others get something from the jungle.' He said turning around and looking at her.

'But they're out there. And so is that thing!' She said looking worriedly at him.

'Tina, I'll be fine. Trust me.' He said smiling and kissing her before he walked towards the jungles edge.

*l

The phone call broke the silence that Tina's room held. She picked up the phone carefully slightly confused at why anyone would be ringing her. 'Hello?' she said down the phone.

'Hello, Miss Cohen-Chang?' said a cool female voice on the other end of the phone.

'Umm... yes.' Tina said still confused.

'Would you please come to the front desk, we have a delivery for you.' Tina looked at the phone hanging up. She walked to the bathroom quickly reapplying her makeup removing the long tear stained mascara from her cheeks. She made her way down to the front desk on the ground floor of the hotel. She walked over to the front desk where a woman was working 'Hello.' The woman said in the cool voice she had used on the phone.

'You said there was a delivery for me?' Tina questioned looking at the woman.

'Miss Cohen-Chang?' The woman said looking at her.

'Yes.' Tina said getting nervous.

'Just over there.' She said pointing being Tina. Tine turned around seeing Mike with a big bouquet of flowers. He walked over to her slowly as she beamed her eyes filling with tears.

'I'm so sorry I forgot about today.' He said handing her the flowers and pulling her into a tight hug. She smiled uncontrollably as he pulled away. 'I have set everything up.' He said taking her hand and walking her out of the hotel. 'I've told Mr Schue what I'm doing and he's given us an evening off.' He said smiling.

'What do you mean you've set everything up?' Said Tina stopping when she got to the front of the hotel.

'Your carriage awaits.' He said smiling at her then pointing to a horse drawn carriage. They walked slowly over to it. Mike helping Tina into it. 'We're going for a romantic meal to celebrate your birthday. On not just your birthday but our 42nd date.' He said smiling at her gripping her hand tightly as the carriage pulled away.

*l

Jack had gathered everyone around to explain what the course of action was now that they had had this warning. 'A group of us are going into the jungle to get some dynamite to be able to blow open the hatch Locke found in the jungle. We plan to get this done by tonight so that we can hide everyone inside. If the Others come here they won't find anyone. Whilst we're gone the ones of you staying here will head to the caves it will be easy to defend against an attack if it comes to that.' Jack finished looking around at everyone. 'If we don't live together, we're gonna die alone. We can make it through this.' He said as the group dispersed, Michael made his way to Jack.

'You won't be back to see the raft set off.' He said looking at him.

'Good luck man.' Jack said looking at him.

'You too.'

'Get us rescued ok?'

'I'll do my best.' Michael smiled walking off.

The small group gathered by the tree line 'Are we ready?' Danielle said as everyone nodded slowly and she set off into the jungle. Lead by Danielle; Mike looked back at the beach before heading off into the jungle.

-l

The raft was finally ready and everyone was ready to set off. 'Ok if everyone could help pushing it into the water we can set off easier.' Michael said to the group.

Finn walked over to Rachel. 'You're going with them aren't you?' she asked him knowing the answer already.

'If I have any chance of saving us it's this. I have to go Rachel. 'Please keep looking for Quinn, when I get us rescued she needs to be there to be rescued to.'

'I won't give up.' She said smiling at him. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly, they were all each other had now and that was ending. 'Be safe.'

'I will.' He said pulling away from her. He gave her a short smile before walking off to the raft, she wiped her eyes failing at holding back the tears.

Brittany watched as everyone made their way to the raft she couldn't help but feel bad about everything that was happening. How could she go home safely when Santana was taken by the island. As if he could sense her loneliness the little boy Walt walked over to her with his dog. 'Hi,' He said looking at her. 'Can you take care of Vincent?' he said looking at the dog.

'You want me to look after him?' Brittany said looking down at him.

Walt nodded slowly handing her the lead 'He kept me company when I felt lonely, and I talked to him. He's a really good listener, when no one was there to talk to I'd talk to him. Maybe you could talk to him too.'

Brittany smiled at Walt, 'Maybe I will,' she said slowly. 'But when you get us saved you have to take him back.'

'Deal.' He said smiling at her then he patted his dog before jogging off towards the raft and climbing onto it. The raft was equipped by a small radar, which batteries life didn't last for ages but they hoped to be able to see something with it. Slowly they climbed onto the raft, Sawyer helping pushing it before clambering on, and the survivors helped push it into the water. As the raft fell into the sea the crisp blue waves splashed over the front. They smiled waving to the survivors, Finn's eyes landing on Rachel. He would find a way to save them all, he just knew it. Tina walked over to Rachel grabbing her hand watching the raft sail away to freedom.

*l

They walked through the terminal hand in hand. Mike smiled down at Tina who smiled back up as they settled down seated just in front of their gate. Rachel sat opposite them a big smile on her face. 'Why so happy Rachel?' Tina asked curiously.

'I'm just excited to get back home. I'm very hopeful for the trip back.' She said grinning wider. Being happy though could not be said for everyone of the Glee club members as Quinn and Puck were still trying to process what they had found out from Shelby and Santana was still not talking properly to Brittany. As they all clambered down the aisle of the plane Tina had to say goodbye to Mike sitting down next to Rachel. Mike sat on the opposite side of the plane still able to see Tina but was sat next to Puck. Mike looked at him 'Are you arlight man?'

'Yeah... I just can't wait to be out of this place.' He said looking over at Quinn who was smiling with Finn in the middle row.

*l

The trees grew thicker and the air around them darker. 'We have entered the dark territory, the Black Rock is not far from here.' Danielle said walking on still. The floor below them was slippery from the torrential rain the island had nearly every day. Mike foot slipped underneath him but he was able to steady himself.

'Watch yourself.' Kate said smiling at Mike.

'Harder out here then I thought.' He said smiling back.

'What made you decide to come out on the jolly trips into the jungle then?' She asked walking carefully next to him.

'I needed to get out of the camp. And seeing the circumstances now anything to help Tina would be great.'

'Nice choice of a trip for dynamite.' Kate said again laughing slightly.

'I know.' Mike said laughing back slightly.

They heard a loud 'shhhh' from the front of the group 'We have reached the Black Rock.' Her voice echoed slightly through the still air. As she pushed round some undergrowth and came into a big clearing with a large ship beached inland.

'Cause that's normal. A ship being this far inland.' Lauren said looking at it.

'The dynamite is inside.' Danielle said going to walk back into the jungle.

'Hey wait, I thought you were helping us.' Jack said looking at her.

'I said I'd help you get here. I never said I'd help you with the dynamite. Good luck.' She said and walked off into the jungle. They all stared after her perplexed by her way to move around the island as if she was one with it. Jack and Locke entered the ship Lauren and Mike stood outside looking around. Hurley stood as far away as he could from the ship but still be with the group he looked the most nervous about being here.

'You ok Hurley?' Kate said putting a hand on his large arm.

'Uh yeah.' He said smiling slightly at her.

Lauren sat down waiting for them to bring the dynamite out. She looked over at Mike who stood there looking intently at the ship. Lauren turned around hearing a noise and saw Locke and Jack walking out of the ship carrying the whole crate of dynamite out with them. 'Whoa guys what are you doing?' She said walking over to them slowly.

Jack looked at Lauren confused. 'Getting the dynamite.'

'Do you not know how delicate dynamite is? Come on I'll sort it out.' She said patting Jack on the back. 'We'll only take as much as we need.' She picked up a stick of dynamite carefully she then pulled out a small cloth wetting it in a small puddle and wrapping it around the dynamite. Mike watched her carefully biting his lip. 'When Dynamite gets hot it can easily explode. We just need to keep it cool.' She smiled at the group gesturing with her hand, she jogged her hand to harshly and a loud and large explosion happened. The group fell to the ground covering themselves as shreds of Lauren Zises fell over them. Jack looked up at the rest of the group, then back to where Lauren was. He stood up walking slowly over to the dynamite, turning back to the group.

'We uh... we need to get this sorted.' He said weakly looking at the group. Mike sat there watching him carefully not believing what he had just seen. Still numb from shock he didn't even see Jack and Locke split three dynamite sticks between there packs.

'Mike are you ok?' Kate said standing over him. He looked up at her.

'Umm... yeah.' He said standing up but still feeling numb.

'Ok if we leave now we'll be back there when it's dark but hopefully we'll have enough time.'

'Umm... Jack.' Hurley said looking at him sickly.

'What Hurley?' Jack said looking at him.

Hurley indicated to Jack's shoulder 'You have a bit of Lauren on you.'


	9. Freedom Part 2

Episode 9: Freedom (Part 2)

Rachel smiled back at Tina as the raft disappeared into the distance. As Jack was busy Sayid decided to take charge and lead the group to the caves. Rachel stayed behind slowly collecting some of Finn's and Quinn's things together. 'Just the important things' she thought to herself. Tina looked anxiously at her. 'Are you ok Tina?'

'Mike went off with Jack and the other I have no idea if he's ok.'

'I'm sure he'll be fine. They're all very skilled at travelling the jungle. Mike is in good hands.' She said smiling at her.

'I guess you're right.' Tina said smiling back. They heard a scream come from the other side of the beach and they both rushed out of Finn's tent. They ran over to where they heard the scream.

'Tina get Sayid!' Rachel said running over to Claire who was passed out on the floor. Rachel got some tissue to pad the back of Claire's head which was bleeding. Rachel looked around worriedly for a sign of The Others or anyone who did this. But there was no one around, not even the baby.

*l

'Hurry up.' Rachel thought to herself as Mercedes and Sam waited already with their drinks by the exit. The server seemed to be taking forever to take the order of the people in front of her, Rachel had to deliberate about which drink to get. Once the people in front of her had finally moved she was ready to order. 'Hello and welcome to Starbucks.' The man's Australian accent shocked Rachel even though she expected it.

'Hello, can I have a grande cappacino please.' She said smiling.

'Ok that'll be 2 dollars 75 please.' Said the man behind the counter telling his fellow employees what to make. Rachel get out her purse about to take out the money when a voice behind her said.

'I'll get this for you.' Rachel turned around recognising the voice but not believing it. Shelby her mom stood behind her. 'Hi Rachel.'

*l

Tina ran back to the beach both Sayid and Charlie close on her heels. 'What happened?' Sayid asked looking at Rachel and Claire.

'I don't know. Tina and I heard a scream and we found her like this.' Rachel said looking up at him.

'Hey, where's the baby?' Charlie said looking in the basket and around Claire's tent for the baby. Claire stirred slightly opening her eyes looking at everyone. She looked shocked and confused, then she slowly stood up looking around.

'She,' she said looking around more frantically. 'She took my baby!' she said loudly scrunching her hair in her hands.

'Claire, Claire.' Sayid said looking at her, Claire turned to face him. 'Who took your baby?'

'The French woman. Danielle.' Claire said looking like she was going to burst into tears.

'This is all your fault!' Charlie said looking at Sayid angrily. 'You brought her into this camp!'

'Don't start fighting with me.' Sayid warned him. 'Tina, Rachel, take Claire back to the caves. I know where Danielle is going.' He said looking at Charlie. 'I'm supposing you want to come?'

'To bloddy right I want to come!'

'Where do you think she went?' Rachel asked as Tina put her arm around Claire trying to comfort her.

'The Black smoke. She said The Others took her baby 16 years ago, I think she's hoping if she can give them Claire's she will get her child back in return.'

'That's blum'in mental.' Charlie said.

'Yes it is, or is it just a mother who loved her daughter so much she'd do anything for her?' Sayid looked at Charlie. 'Now we must go.'

They were walking off when Rachel said 'Wait.' They turned around to look at her. 'I'm coming with you.'

'I'm sorry Rachel, but it is fine just us two.' Sayid said looking from Charlie to her.

'No it's not. I promised Finn I'd look for Quinn. And if you're heading to that black smoke thingy that The Others lit Quinn is most likely there.' Rachel looked Sayid in the eyes trying to plead with him to let her go.

'Fine.' He said looking at her. 'But, if she isn't with them we come straight back, ok? We've already lost enough of us to these Others.' Sayid said.

'Ok.' Rachel said calmly looking at Claire and Tina.

'Tina please lead the group to the caves.' Sayid said. Tina nodded walking slowly off with Claire, Claire stopped.

'Please get him back, get my baby back please!' Claire said looking at them tears in her eyes.

'We will Claire.' Charlie said watching them as they walked into the jungle and towards the caves.

-l

They slowly made their way back to the hatch through the jungle, keeping a safe distance apart incase something happens to them like it did to Lauren. Mike was still feeling shocked and scared by what he had seen and was hardly watching where he was going but still kept on the right track. They had been walking for about an hour when they heard this weird metallic noise. The noise was getting louder and they all knew what it was. Locke and Jack slipped off the rucksacks with the dynamite in and they all ran. The monster chased them or what they think was chasing them. Mike ran as fast as he could trying to keep within reach of the other but also trying to survive. He turned around when he couldn't hear anything anymore and ran back to where the other were. He found himself staring at Locke, Jack and Kate who all looked equally confused and Jack for some reason looked angry at Locke. 'What happened?'

Jack looked at Mike 'It went away.' He glared at Locke when Hurley came walking back slowly towards them.

'Hey guys what the hell was that thing?'

'No idea Hugo.' Locke said picking up the rucksack slowly and putting it back on walking past them all. Jack followed him slowly and then Mike, Hurley and Kate fell into line behind them.

*l

'I was wondering why I saw your Glee club here in Sydney, but then I heard about a Glee competition and thought you must be in that.' Shelby smiled sipping her hot chocolate.

'You've seen other Glee club members here?' Rachel said bypassing the competition subject.

Shelby put her drink down feeling a bit tense 'Ummm... yeah. I saw Quinn and Noah.' She said not looking at Rachel. Rachel could hear the pain in her voice and quickly looked at the time 15:23 her phone stated.

'Why did you move out here then?' Rachel said trying to get past the conversation of Quinn, she wanted to make the most of Shelby she could in the time that she had.

'Well I decided a new change in scenery is what I needed the most.' She said taking another small sip looking at Rachel again. 'Ohio wasn't the best place for me so I started afresh.' She said smiling again.

'You look good.' Rachel said.

'You do too.'

They spoke for what felt like hours when Rachel looked down at her phone again 16:42 her phone read. 'I'm really sorry Shelby. I have to get back, to the, to the hotel.' She said not wanting to leave but standing up still.

Shelby stood up too 'I can drive you if you want?'

'That would be nice.' Rachel said finally getting the motherly attention she always craved for.

They left the small cafe walking to the car park 'This is me.' Shelby said walking over to a car which number plate read 48O CEA. Rachel slid into the passenger seat as Shelby started the car and slowly drove towards the hotel.

*l

The sea was quite calm out on the deep Finn sat down on the raft looking out to the sea watching as the island grew smaller in the distance. Well it should have been growing smaller, as the raft went further and further out the island seemed to grow in size until they were far out enough to realise how big it was. Finn stood up watching the island carefully as if he thought they would be swallowed back into it. 'It's huge.' Walt said looking at the island.

'Yeah it is.' Michael said looking from the island to Sawyer. Sawyer turned his back to Michael and the hilt of a gun glistened slightly in the sun. Michael glared at Sawyer walking back over to the main sail and making sure everything was ok. Jin looked back at the island tying a small knot in the rope that hung down from the sail. There was a loud crack at the back of the boat they all looked over to it they saw as the rudder broke off and sank beneath the water. Sawyer took off his shoes and jumped in after it.

'Sawyer?' Finn said loudly looking around the deep blue water not being able to see anything. Sawyer resurfaced swimming back to the raft rudder under his arm. Finn helped pull Sawyer back onto the rafter.

'Here's your bloody rudder back.' He said gruffly looking up at Michael.

'Thanks, man.' He said watching him.

-l

They walked deeper into the jungle Sayid slightly ahead of Charlie and Rachel, who was finding it harder than she thought to keep up with him. They came to a small clearing where the all stopped looking down at a plane. It was a small beechcraft in the middle of the clearing, it was upside down and must have fallen from the canopy above. 'Is this where Boone got injured?' Rachel asked quietly watching the plane carefully.

'Yes.' Said Sayid looking around at the plane.

'What do you think it was here for?' Rachel said as Sayid picked up a virgin Mary figurine. He dropped it on the floor.

'Drugs.' They all looked down at the smashed porcelain figure which inside had three small bags of cocaine. Sayid then looked up at the two of them. 'If we keep heading west we should reach there just before nightfall but we need to move fast.' He said. They both nodded and he turned and walked off into the jungle Rachel quite close on his heels. Rachel turned around not seeing Charlie for a second she stopped making sure to keep Sayid in her sight as she saw Charlie jogging up to them.

'What took you so long?' She said looking at him concerned.

'Oh, I had to tie my shoe.' He said smiling slightly walking past her and following Sayid. She watched him for a second before continuing on with the pursuit.

*l

Rachel was stood in the terminal of the airport waiting for the plane to be called when she remember Shelby asked for the flight details. Rachel flicked open her phone and began typing a message to her. 'Hi it's Rachel, we're on Oceanic Flight 815 and we leave Sydney at 23:04 arriving back in L.A at 15:08. Hope you stay well, Rachel x.'

Rachel tucked her phone in between her hands as she sat down on a chair looking around at everyone. Her phone buzzed slowly on her hands and she flicked it open again seeing a message from Shelby. 'Ok, keep safe. Mom x' Rachel reread the text over and over again. She had finished it mom. Rachel finally had the mom she always wanted and yet they were forced apart yet again. But she knew she'd be seeing her again Rachel had that much hope in their relationship as they keep intertwining.

She was sat on the plane and the seatbelt sign flashed on. The turbulence hit hard and Rachel thought this was the end. She opened her phone looking at her texts she opened the one from Shelby gripping it tightly in her hand. 'She said mom.' Rachel said quietly to herself as the plane dropped.

*l

Night had started to fall fast as the small group reached the edge of the jungle. Sayid slowed them down putting a finger to his lips for them to be quiet. He picked up his gun and pointed it out of the trees to keep safe and then he slowly stepped out. Charlie and Rachel followed him cautiously out of the jungle. Before them they saw a large pile of wood stacked into a beacon shape, it was still emitting thick dark smoke. Sayid walked around the whole perimeter of the beacon not seeing any sign of the others. 'They didn't come.' Said a sad distraught voice from the tree line. They all turned around seeing Danielle stood there looking at them tears in her eyes holding the baby close to her.

'You're a bloody psycho!' Charlie shouted running towards her taking the baby, she gave him back easily as if she had given up.

'They weren't here.' Danielle said her eyes pleading with Sayid.

'There never were any Others were there?' Charlie said walking away from Danielle.

'Please.' Danielle said watching Sayid. 'I just wanted Lex back. Please?'

Sayid lowered his gun looking at her sympathetically. Rachel looked from Charlie to Sayid to Danielle 'I know what it's like not having a mother.' She said quietly, Danielle looked at her. 'If your daughter is anything like me, she wouldn't have given up looking for you just yet.' Rachel took a deep breath tears in her eyes, 'And when you finally find her, don't ever let her go.' She wiped her eyes.

'Thank you,' Danielle said looking at her a small smile on her lips tears also in her eyes. She then turned around and walked back into the jungle.

'HEY!' Charlie shouted back at her.

'Charlie let her go.' Sayid said looking at Rachel.

-l

Night had fallen thick and fast in the deep water that surrounded the island and the people on the raft were feeling like they could make it. 'We should try the radar now.' Michael said looking around.

'I thought you said keep it for sometime when we can tell if there's stuff around us?' Sawyer said looking at him.

'Well I think now would be a good time to check it.' He said glaring slightly at Sawyer, Finn stood up walking over to the radar where the others were gathered.

'You're the boss mac.' Sawyer said as Michael turned on the radar. At first the radar showed nothing and then slowly a beeping started a small light started flashing on the radar and it was close to them. They all stared down at the radar and then back up at each other. Sawyer walked over to the small hull pulling out the flare gun.

'We should wait.' Michael said looking at Sawyer.

'Why?'

'Just wait. Ok?'

'I don't see the reason why we need to.' Sawyer said looking at Michael, Finn's eyes were still on the radar.

'Hey guys it's heading away from us.' Finn said and with that Sawyer raised his arm pulling the trigger of the gun and a bright red flare shot into the air. They all watched it as it soared into the air hoping the other boat would see them. They then looked back at the radar and slowly but surely the beeping and flashing started again and the boat moved towards them. The saw a light through the darkness as a small boat appeared.

'Well what are you doing out here?' A man on the boat said.

They all gleamed at each other and Michael spoke. 'Hey, yeah we were on a flight Oceanic 815, we crashed on an island.'

'Crashed?' said the man again. 'Good thing we found you then.'

'Yeah there was 40 survivors and...'

'The bad news is we're gonna have to take the boy.' The man gestured towards Walt.

Michael blinked looking at the other boat confused as it lay less than a foot away in the water. 'Wait, what?'

'We're gonna have to take the boy.' The man said again. Finn looked at the sceptically not able to fully understand what they were saying and then he heard a bang. Sawyer had raised his gun pointing it at the man on the other boat when one of the men shot him in the shoulder and he fell into the water from the ricochet. Jin dived in after Sawyer as two men from the other boat clambered onto the raft one grabbing Walt the other punching Finn square in the jaw sending him flying into the water. Michael tried to prise the man's hands off his son when another to men clambered onto the boat pushing and kicking Michael into the water. Finn spluttered around on the surface looking around as the men pulled Walt onto their small boat. Walt was screaming for his dad when one of the men chucked what looked like a grenade onto the raft. Finn quickly dived underwater as the boat sped away and the Raft exploded. When he resurfaced all he could her was Michael's desperate screams for his son.

-l

The groups stumbled slowly through the jungle coming to the clearing that contained the hatch. Silently they laid out the dynamite getting a safe distance away. Mike stayed as far back as he could not wanting to end up like Lauren. Hurley walked over towards the hatch looking around at everything he looked down at the side seeing something written on it, he repeated it slowly to himself '4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.' He looked down alarmed at it blinking to make sure he hadn't miss read he read it again '4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42' He then turned around facing towards the others where Locke was about to light the dynamite. 'NO!' He shouted running towards Locke. 'Don't light it! Don't light it!' he shouted but Locke had plans of his own and lit the wire the flame burned down towards the hatch Hurley chasing after it to try and stamp it out. 'No! The numbers are bad!' He shouted trying to stamp it out. He repeated the number again to himself '4'

4 – Shelby's house number in Sydney.

'8, 15'

815 – the Oceanic flight number.

'16'

16 – Lauren won a competition back in Ohio out of 16 people.

'23'

23 – Brittany and Santana sat on row 23 heading to Sydney and Brittany and Kurt on the way back.

'42'

42 – dates Mike and Tina had been on when they got to Sydney.

'The numbers are bad!' He shouted again and just before the flame reached the dynamite Jack had thrown himself at Hurley pushing him to the ground as the dynamite exploded ripping the hatch door out of its welded hinges.

-l

'Rachel are you ok?' Sayid asked her looking at her carefully.

'Yeah I'm fine, I just miss home.' She said wiping her tears. 'Anyway,' she said turning to face Charlie, 'We need to get the baby back to Claire. That was the whole reason we came here.' She said smiling down at the baby she then looked up to Charlie who was staring wide eyed behind her, 'What?' she said turning around and then stopped. 'Quinn?'


End file.
